tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
The Tuckerverse is full of stories, and the Timeline helps make sense of what happens when. Stories with no links are upcoming, and thus won't have a page until they are published. Typically stories will only appear once on the timeline even if they take place over several weeks, usually being listed by when they start. Exceptions are made if multiple months pass or if the earliest date in a story is treated as a flashback. Pre-2007 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story 2007 January * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins April * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Ashley's Invention June * Clockwork: Clockwork Thief Semptember * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story (finale) 2008 January * Clockwork: Clockwork Paradise April * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Clockwork: Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos June * Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans * Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition July * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork: Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play August * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip September * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley October * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Life Imitates Art * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * The IT Files: Colette's Test November * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * The IT Files: Lucienne's Party * Clockwork: Clockwork Revenge * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day December * Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * The IT Files: Palmira's Addiction * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle 2009 January * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * The IT Files: Ryoshi's Experiment * Spydoll Inc: First Case * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour February * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Maggie's Clock: School Daze * Tucker's Wand XXVI: Going Hollywood * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * The IT Files: Scott's Project * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune March * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand 28: One Woman's Legacy * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * Tucker's Wand 29: Dream Walk * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Tucker's Wand 30: Ring around the Wand * Tucker's Wand 31: Justice Doesn't Mind April * Tucker's Wand 32: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Category:Stories